Blanket Forts and Other Phenomena: Little Green & EasyBella Outtakes
by Spider-Hand
Summary: A series of snippets depicting moments in the unique lives of Little Green and EasyBella, characters from the Twilight fan fiction of the same name by Betty Gefecht.
1. My Kingdom for a Pillow

**Hello everyone! I am writing a bunch of Little Green &amp; EasyBella outtakes, and I hope you enjoy! Kudos to Stephenie Meyer for inventing Twilight! I do not own Twilight or these characters; I am just having a little fun with them! and more kudos, this time to my Aunt Betti Gefecht, for inventing this little sub universe of fan fiction! It should be noted that I am autistic, just like Edward in this story, so I have a unique perspective on his little world. Let the story commence!**

* * *

Chapter 1: My Kingdom for a Pillow

It was about 3:00 PM on a Saturday in Bella's apartment. Well, it was kind of Edward's apartment too, ever since they had made the agreement to let him stay there. Our scene unfolds in the living room. On one side was the kitchen with its counter. On the other side was the door to the apartment. Traveling in the other direction, on one end was the master bedroom, where Edward and Bella slept. On the other end was the study/filing/storage room.

All of the sudden, Edward came running into the living room carrying all of the pillows and blankets from the master bed in the master bedroom closet. At the same exact time, Bella came running from the study carrying her laptop computer, its power cord, and a computer mouse. They met with a gigantic, muted "THUD" in the middle of the living room. Edward dropped all of his bedding, and Bella dropped her computer. Luckily, it landed on some pillows.

"Little Green! What on earth is all of that bedding for?" Bella asked.

"Blanket fort!" Edward declared excitedly before zooming back into the bedroom.

_I'll bet Tanya never experiences stuff like this!_ Bella thought. Bella went to get something from the study. When she was done, Edward was back in the living room along with some pens, blank music sheets, and his stuffed Buffalo, Millard. Bella came back out and set up the computer at the kitchen counter.

Edward continued setting up the blanket fort. First, he laid out a big fluffy blanket on the carpeted floor to lie upon and serve as a cushion. Then he put all four pillows from the master bed and many of the couch cushions at one end of the space between the coffee table and the living room couch. Next, stringing up the blanket between the couch and the coffee table, he made sure that the space underneath it between the two items was soft and only a little bit constricting, just the way he liked it. Next, Edward got out of his clothes, turned on the lamp by the couch, and dove inside the blanket fort.

"Do you do this often," Bella asked.

"Every once in a while," came the muffled voice from inside the fort.

"What's the music and pens for?" Bella asked.

"Composing!" the voice remarked.

"And you are naked because?"

"I am naked because otherwise it is too constricting in here,"

"Oh…well okay!"

Bella plugged her computer in, checked her e-mails, and proceeded to write fan fiction. She liked writing about Buffy the Vampire Slayer the best, but would occasionally write Percy Jackson fanfic. Bella tried to imagine what her life would be like if she were a vampire. _Preposterous!_ she thought, _That would just be unbelievable._

Bella noticed that Edward must be very happy in his cozy house within a house. Periodically, he would shout, "Aha!" as he would work through his magic of composition. After a while, she realized that it would be more fun if she joined him.

"May I come in?"

"You certainly may. You may even wish to bring your computer so that you may write your stories."

Bella retrieved her computer and set it up in an unoccupied portion of the blanket fort.

"One thing," Edward remarked, "you must leave your clothes outside."

"That's fine by me," Bella stated.

Bella took off her clothing and entered the blanket fort.

After a while, Bella had gotten a lot of her writing done, and Edward was starting to tire after an afternoon of furious composition.

"Hey EasyBella?" Edward asked.

"Yeah?" Bella answered.

"Would you mind touching me down there again? I mean, just the touching?" Edward requested.

"No problem Little Green, but would you mind doing the same to me?"

"As you say, it is no problem," Edward remarked.

Bella started feeling around Edward's pubic region, nestling her fingers through his bronze curls.

With one hand pressing down on his mound, she used the other hand to caress his seven inch dick, occasionally stroking his balls.

Edward used one hand to knead her B-cup breasts, using the other hand to rub her trimmed pubic mound, occasionally dipping down to lovingly stroke her clit and labia.

After a while they grew tired, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Well? How was it? Love it? Hate it? Thoughts? I will continue posting these outtakes when I can. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but outright complaints are not wanted, and will be ignored.**


	2. Little Green and the Sensory Overload

**Hello everyone! It has been a while since Betti has done a chapter, and I finally figured I would do another one of my outtakes! Once again, none of this belongs to me. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, and their charming personalities belong to Betti Gefecht. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Little Green and EasyBella were having a fun day at the Pike Place Market. There were many friendly merchants at their stalls, and the restaurants were thrumming with activity.

"Did you know that the market was opened by Seattle on August 17, 1907? A City Councilman named Thomas Revelle had the wonderful idea that farmers, fishermen, and other merchants could sell directly to consumers rather than using intermediaries such as wholesalers," Little Green stated.

"Very friendly for independent business!" EasyBella agreed.

The crowds were quite large, and very noisy. Little Green felt a little bit overwhelmed due to his sensory processing disorder.

"You okay?" EasyBella asked.

"Well, I like that my shoes are properly tied. That feels good. I also like the music. I really enjoyed playing with the wooden puzzle blocks in that corner over there. However, my senses feel somewhat overwhelmed, and I'm fretting over where to eat lunch, and there are many strange smells, and the people are loud, and I get the distinct impression that I am being written by a different person this time…"

_Of course you are._

"I guess you are!" EasyBella remarked. "Will you be okay?"

"Yes," Little Green answered, "although I do believe I can remove myself if it gets to be too much."

At that moment, our fair couple came to the famous fishmarket. The wide varieties of fish on sale fascinated Little Green, who tried to spot rarer fish among them. The men behind the stall were throwing fish at each other, as they usually did to please the guests and do business at the same time. One of them pulled a string, and a humongous, very ugly monkfish that Little Green was looking at jumped up at him!

"Wahaa!" Little Green yelped, only to be hit by a fish thrown by a novice fishmonger. Little green stood quietly, trembled a little bit, then ran away.

EasyBella ran after him, and caught up to him in a quieter area near a donut vendor. "I know you are very stressed out right now. Just breathe for a moment," she told him, hugging him tightly. She she knew that pressure helped him destress, like many people with autism. "Do you think you can talk to me?"

"I was looking at that fish that looks like Tanya's Aunt Irina…"

"Oh God," Bella remarked, "I don't know which is more hideous; her or the fish!"

"Yes," Little Green agreed, "And then the Irinafish jumped up and scared me! And then I was socked by a salmon!" He started to chuckle at the absurdity of it all.

"A flying fish?" Bella jested.

"Yes, I… Oh, ha ha, very funny!" And then they both devolved into fits of laughter.

"I think you have handled this day of stressors very well!" Bella praised Little Green. "You should be proud of yourself!"

"Thanks! Hey, let's go get some donuts from that vendor! You can see how they are made in the assembly line on his cart!" Little Green suggested.

"Cool!" Bella agreed.

Our intrepid couple had a wonderful day, and Little Green used the techniques he had learned to handle sensory overload in the future. Seattle was a great place to be!

* * *

**I am autistic. The initial writer of Little Green and EasyBella, Betti Gefecht, is my adopted aunt. I told this story as someone who has dealt with a number of stressful situations while having sensory processing disorder, a mental condition that causes a lower threshold for sensory overload. The experience Pike Place Market, especially with the fishmonger, is based on a visit I made several years back. I wasn't hit with a fish, but I was spooked by an Irinafish! Thank you for enjoying my story!**


End file.
